


Out for a run.

by Prettyunique



Series: The one where Jane and Maura have been dating since the pilot. [19]
Category: Rizzles - Fandom, Rizzoli and Isles
Genre: Episode Related, F/F, Oneshot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-05
Updated: 2016-08-05
Packaged: 2018-07-29 13:34:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 144
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7686556
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Prettyunique/pseuds/Prettyunique
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jane sprains her ankle.</p><p>Set just before Season 4 Episode 7<br/>All for one</p>
            </blockquote>





	Out for a run.

"Let's go for a run before work."

"I'm not really in the mood for a run," replies Jane

"Come on please."

 

Maura kisses Jane.

 

"Ok, let me just change first," replies Jane

 

10 minutes later.

 

"Race ya."

"What's the point, we both know how this is going to go. You have longer legs," replies Maura

"Chicken."

 

Maura runs past Jane.

 

"Cheater."

 

2 minutes later Jane is sat on the pavement.

 

"Told you...what's wrong"

"Nothing," replies Jane

 

Jane tries to get up.

 

"Umm"

"What's wrong?"

"Nothing," replies Jane

"Did you hurt yourself?"

"No."

"Get up then," replies Maura

 

Jane tries to get up again.

 

"Nope."

"Ok, I'm taking you to the Doctor."

"No babe, it's just a sprain."

"When did you get your medical degree."

 

Jane looks at her.

 

"Can you walk?"

 

Jane tries to get up a third time.

 

"OW, ow ow, ow"


End file.
